Tiffany Walker
Tiffany Walker is a twenty-year-old resident of the Peruvian Island, and the daughter of Johnathan Walker and an unknown mother. She is a scuba diver and scientist, and a good friend of Sofia Gálvez. She is currently single. History Early life Tiffany Fae Walker was born in the year 2156, to a Johnathan Walker and an unknown mother. At a young age, she was expirimented on by her scientific father, a former cosmetic chemist, to make his daughter a beauty. Because Tiffany saw herself as a property to her father instead of his loved child, she often sneaked out and ran along with Sofia Gálvez, a capable archer and protectorette of the island. After turning 18, Tiffany became independent of her dad, only working with him on scientific expirments. She became a scavenger diver, becoming a contributor of island. In the spring of 2171, a band of pirates known as the Blackened Wrist invaded the Peruvian Island. Tiffany participated in the battle, where she led a group of militiamen on a daring swim to hijack one of the pirates' ships. Swimming underwater, Tiffany climbed the side of a frigate, taking over the ship alongside some members of the P.I Militia. She assisted in controlling the ship, firing it's guns on the enemy ships laying siege to the island. After defeating the pirates, Tiffany took the stolen ship and anchored it in the bay. She later spoke with Sofia about spotting her missing husband Paul. Tiffany was saddened when she later heard of Paul's death. Endless Seas Season 1 Flooded World Tiffany appears in Flooded World. Personality Tiffany is a witty, sarcastic girl who makes smart comments and oberservations on just about everything. She's brave, as demonstrated by her leading a daring swim to hijack a pirate ship. Her flaws however are her trust issues and her cynical nature, thinking most people are selfish and in it for themselves. Appearance Tiffany is a striking girl, with long blonde hair, a fair complexion, and soft blue eyes. She's a smaller girl, standing at only 5'2" and weighing just 119 pounds. Despite this, Tiffany is built well, having an athletic swimmer's build from the time she spends treading water. Abilities As a scientist and scavenger diver, Tiffany shows strong skills in: *'Intelligence': Growing up with a chemist dad, Tiffany has been well educated and shows intellect. This intelligence allows her to come up with plans to achieve a goal. *'Operating Machinery': Her father also taught her how to work technology, and operate some complicated machinery. This came in handy with controlling the modern ships used in travel and combat. *'Swimming': Being a diver, Tiffany is an exceptional swimmer, able to swim very quick through water. *'Lung Capacity': Tiffany has a strong lung capacity, able to hold her breath underwater for around five minutes. *'Stamina': Tiffany is in ideal shape, allowing her to run or swim a long time without tiring. *'SCUBA Skills': Tiffany posseses the skills to use scuba gear and dive safely. Items *'FN FNX Handgun': Tiffany carries a handgun on her person at all times, ever since the attack on the island. *'9×19mm Parabellum Rounds': Along with a handgun, Tiffany usually has a spare pair of clips loaded with these rounds. Relationships Love Interests ???= So far, Tiffany hasn't fancied anyone. Friends Sofia Gálvez= Sofia and Tiffany were best friends since childhood, and have remained that way since. Family Johnathan Walker= Tiffany did not like her father too much, finding out she was just a lab rat of his, figuring out that Johnathan didn't treat Tiffany like his daughter. |-|Unknown Mother= Tiffany never got to meet her mother, as shortly after delivering Tiffany, her mother died from improper medical care. Rivals Tobias Guerrero= Tiffany dislikes Tobias' attitude, especially the way he treats Sofia. However, Tiffany is somewhat afraid of Tobias, knowing him to be reckless, dangerous, and a loose cannon. Enemies ???= Tiffany hasn't made any significant enemies yet. Trivia * ''Gallery'' '' ''